Crew
The Crew of the USS Pallas Athena The USS Pallas Athena has a crew complement of 115. Of the 39 officers, just 9 have a rank of Lt or above. Command Division #1 Cmdr Brad Miles, a human male is the Commanding Officer of the USS Pallas Athena. An experienced officer, he was a ship's helmsman before attending command school. #2 An unnamed Lt is the Chief Helmsman #3 An unnamed Lt is the Intelligence Officer, responsible for review of any Starfleet Inteligence reports and relaying relevant information to crewmembers. #4 An unnamed Lt jg is the Command Shift Leader. His specialty is running the shuttle flight deck. #5 An unnamed Deltan female Lt jg is responsible for legal matters among the crew. As a Deltan, she had to enter a vow of celibacy to serve in Starfleet. Her touch can ease pain. #6 An unnamed human male Ens. On the first docking procedure of the ship with her new motherstation, Deep Space Twelve, he was at the helm and crashed the ship into the docking pylon. Luckily there were no casualties. The Ens has been reprimanded by the Captain and is required to log 200 flight hours on shuttle flights before flying a spaceship again. #7 An unnamed Ens of the Diplomatic Corps. #8 An unnamed Ens of the Diplomatic Corps. #9 An unnamed Ens is a shuttle pilot. #10-#18 Nine crewman assigned to the Command Division. Operations Divisions #19 Lt Kyreia, a female Gorgoi, is the Head of Operations. She is also the Ship's Councelor, ranking Diplomat and has the specialty in Communications. #20 An unnamed Lt jg is the Operations Shift Leader. #21 An unnamed Lt jg is the Transporter Chief. #22 An unnamed Ens is the Chief Navigator. #23 A male Red Bolian is the Ship's Quartermaster. His specialty is in Logistics. #24 An unnamed Ens has a specialty in Mission Ops. #25 An unnamed Ens is the Ship's Chef. His specialty is in Provisions. #26-#28 Three crewman with specialties in Provisions form the Galley Crew. #29-#41 Thirteen crewmen assigned to the Operations Division. Engineering Division #42 CWO xyz, a human male, is the Chief Engineer and Head of Engineering. His specialties are Power Systems. #43 An unnamed Lt jg is the Engineering Shift Leader. His specialty is Warp Drives. #44 An unnamed Ens with a specialty in Armoury. #45 An male Benzite Ens with a specialty in Force Fields. #46 Ens Frank Davis, a human male, has a specialty in Material Engineering. He is a recent addition to the crew after he was stranded on Rogun II for two years. #47-#59 Thirteen crewmen assigned to the Engineering Division. Science Division #60 An unnamed Lt jg is the Science Shift Leader. #61 An unnamed Lt jg. #62 An unnamed Ens with a specialty in Soft Sciences. #63 An unnamed Ens with a specialty in Digital Sciences. #64 An unnamed Ens with a specialty in Life Sciences. #65 A Saurian female Ens with a specialty in Planetary Sciences. #66 An Elaysian female crewman with a specialty in Space Sciences. She is adapted to a Low-G environment and needs an exosuit to function under normal gravity. She likes working in Zero-G environments. #67-#78 Twelve crewmen assigned to the Science Division. Security Division #79 Lt Cmdr Keela, an Andorian female, is the Head of Security and Tactics and the ship's XO. #80 An unnamed Lt is the Security Shift Leader. His specialty is Security Operations. #81 A Tellarite male Lt jg with a specialty in Close Quarter Combat. He likes to duel with Keela in their free time. #82 A Caitian male Ens with a specialty in Forensics. #83 A Megazoid male crewman. #84-#92 Nine crewman assigned to the Security Division. Tactical Division #93 An unnamed Lt is the Tactical Shift Leader. His specialty is Tactical Operations. #94 An unnamed Lt jg with a specialty in Munitions. #95 An unnamed Lt jg with a specialty in Targeting Systems. #96 An unnamed Ens. #97 An unnamed Trill female crewman. She is not joined with a symbiont. #98-#101 Four crewman assigned to the Tactical Division. Medical Division #102 Lt Tahnar, a Vulcan female, is the Ship's Chief Medical Officer and the Head of Medical and Science. #103 An unnamed Lt jg is the Medical Shift Leader. His specialty is as a Field Medic. #104 An unnamed Lt jg with a specialty in Surgery. #105 A Half-Napean male Ens with a specialty in Xeno-Medicine. He is slightly empathic. #106 An unnamed crewman with a specialty in Councelling. #107 An unnamed crewman with a specialty in Councelling. #108 An unnamed crewman is the Head Nurse. #109-#111 Three unnamed crewman serve as Nurses. #112-#115 Four crewman assigned to the Medical Division.